


For Only a Moment

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Comfort Sex, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, PWP with plot, Power Bottom, Prompt Fic, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Anakin's hurting and asks Obi-Wan to help distract him from the pain.





	For Only a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This is just a small idea that popped in my head when I spotted this (linked) post in the Obikin tag on Tumblr.  
> I think the "prompt" was hoping for top Obi but that's really not my thing so have a power bottom, kinda?  
> https://subskywalker.tumblr.com/post/160197683197/ok-but-i-want-a-fic-where-anakin-is-just-sad-and  
> subskywalker  
> OK but I want a fic where Anakin is just sad and feeling bad and asks Obi-Wan to just make him calm down. And Obi-Wan just cuddles him and fucks him and praises him

She was gone.

Anakin sank to his knees as the realization hit him all over again, a string of beads clenched tight in his fist. He'd stood for hours watching the spot she had disappeared, hoping she'd come walking back up the steps of the temple.

She never did.

He'd forced himself to turn, moving like an automatic droid back inside. Walking into his apartment in the Jedi Temple, the lights dim, the air cold…

Ahsoka's room empty.

She was gone.

He'd fought for her. He'd stayed at her side and cleared her name of the crimes she had been framed for, and yet, she was gone. The Council had betrayed her, and she had left. Left the Temple, left the Order…left _him_. Her master—her brother.

He didn't realize that the door behind him had opened until arms slid around him, guiding him back to his feet and moving him over to the couch.

"Shhh, it's alright, just let it out." Obi-Wan's soothing voice cooed and Anakin responded, turning around to hide his face in the older Jedi's robes, clinging to him desperately.

"They hurt her—they—betrayed her!"

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed, rubbing Anakin's back. "The Council has made a grave mistake."

"You didn't—you—"

"I was one of the Council members against expelling her. I did all I could. I'm sorry, Anakin. Masters Plo, Kit, and I were outvoted. We tried…"

"First Mother, then Ahsoka… Don't leave—don't you leave me, too, Obi-Wan!" Anakin pleaded.

"My place is by your side, Anakin. I'll not leave you." He placed a small, comforting kiss to Anakin's curls.

"Stay." Anakin held him tighter, "Make it so I forget this pain…"

"Anakin, now isn't—"

"Please, Obi-Wan…I need this…" Anakin's hands had dropped to Obi-wan's belts, tugging at them.

The Jedi Master sighed, "Alright, but only if you let me take you to the mind healer in the morning."

Anakin's kisses were desperate and tasted salty from his tears, but Obi-Wan returned them with gentle touches and kisses until their tunics had been shed. He distracted Anakin; lips around his member as he prepared his own entrance. Once ready, he pulled back, earning a whimper of protest from Anakin before he positioned himself over Anakin, sliding down along his shaft.

Anakin's hands gripped his hips as Obi-Wan took pause to adjust before he began moving, lifting and dropping himself on Anakin until the younger Jedi was mewing and gasping in pleasure.

Tears were still gathered in his blue eyes, and Obi-Wan reached down to cup his cheek, determined to let Anakin forget his pain—if only for a moment.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
